Jeep
Jeep in Call of Duty 3.]] Jeeps are military vehicles used for transportation or sometimes in combat during World War II. Jeeps are featured in every installment of the Call of Duty series except Call of Duty and Call of Duty 4. History It is uncertain where the name jeep came from but some historians believe it comes from the initials "G.P.", standing for "General Purpose" or the name of a popular Popeye character that goes by the same name. there were many types of jeeps including the Willys MB and Ford GPW, most of jeeps used in history were for transporting troops and supplies such as in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. Some of the jeeps were also used in combat such as the British jeeps in Call of Duty 3. In Call of Duty 2 multiplayer the jeeps are either broken or are not functional and is only good for cover. Many people complain about the lack of vehicle to use in Call of Duty 2 multiplayer unlike the Expansion Pack for Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive. In Call of Duty 3 multiplayer a jeep with a machine gun attached to it drives into combat attacking the enemy troops. The jeep in Call of Duty 3 multiplayer is one of the 3 types of vehicles used in multiplayer. Jeep.]] In Call of Duty: World at War, jeeps appear briefly in the level Blowtorch & Corkscrew shortly after you destroy the third Japanese bunker. Once your squad joins the Sherman Tanks, two parked jeeps can be seen in the area. However, they and the Shermans are quickly hit by Japanese mortar fire. Soon there were sea jeeps which were inspired by the larger DUKW the vehicle was produced too quickly and proved too heavy, too unwieldy, and had very little freeboard. In the mission Little Resistance after you get blown out of your boat when you start to move towards the beach, one of the boats which has been hit will open it's ramp will drop and a jeep will roll out. However the driver is dead and his blood is splattered all over the windscreen. Call of Duty: United Offensive In multiplayer, the Jeep can used as a fast method of transport to get to objectives and take allies to key positions. The mounted M2 Browning can be used by a passenger to take potshots at enemy infantry and other light vehicles, but is ineffective against tanks. It can seat three people: a driver, a passenger and a gunner. Allies will often be appreciative of jeep transport and the driver can use the fire button to honk the horn to attract attention. The melee button can be used as a crude handbrake for sharp turns. A good driver will be able to navigate through wreckage and small streets, such as those found in Foy. Image:jeep1_uo.png|The Jeep Image:jeep2_uo.png|The Jeep Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, there are two SAS jeeps, Vera and Lynn, which serve in prominent roles as the main vehicles of the British campaign. After the plane carrying them is shot down, Vera is lost in the drop, but she is later found again after a firefight at a house she was near. Sgt. Doyle, Cpl. Keith, and Pierre LaRoche promptly drive her to a rendezvous point where they meet with Isabelle DuFontaine. After finding Marcel of the Marquis Resistance and destroying three flak guns, Doyle, Keith, and LaRoche drive in Vera and eventually get stuck in the sight of a Panzer IV, but they are soon saved by Marcel riding in Lynn. eventually, Doyle, Keith, and Maj. Ingram drive in Vera in the fuel depot, but eventually, after narrowly dodging a speeding train, Vera crashes into a wall and is replaced by a stolen German Horch 1a for the rest of the British campaign. Lynn replaces Vera as the main driving vehicle for the level "Hostage". It is unknown what her fate is after the war. Trivia The two jeeps on the level Night Drop have a reference to American singer Vera Lynn. As one jeep is named Vera the other Lynn Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty: World at War